This is the Result of That
by Whiterose788
Summary: They loved. They laughed. They thought and ate. But they were different. Voldemort was targeting them- four girls in all their seventh year at Hogwarts as they make their marks on the wizarding world. Meet Claire, Ellie, Jenna, and Hannah as they struggle inside of themselves and learn to open their eyes to the world around them. *Full summary inside*


**A/N: Hi, I'm Whiterose! This wasn't originally supposed to be uploaded, but my friend Awesomeaqua7, encouraged me to, so here it is. I really really love reviews because they help me to grow and become better as a writer, but they also make me feel good about myself, so please leave one at the bottom of this page (it can even be one word or an exclamation mark). But without further ado, may I present, This is the Result of That.**

**XOXO, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked in the mirror, unfortunately, I wasn't the lovely J.K Rowling, But you are lucky because if I was, Harry Potter would not be 1/100th of how good it is today. And I also noticed I wasn't good old Will Shakespeare, who is also quoted down below.**

Official Long Boring Summary (but you should still read it because you will be more educated) : Voldemort is here, and he is clearly intent on ruining four girl's lives. One is the daughter of an old girlfriend who ran into the arms of another man, one the daughter of someone who hurt him when he was younger, one someone who has been writing news articles against him, and one who he thought he could trust-until he found out what she hid to protect him, hurting herself in the process and making him into the monster he is today. Meet Claire Jenkens, a Ravenclaw, Ellie McCoy, a Gryffindor, Jenna Rochinlen, a Hufflepuff, and Hannah Thatcher, a Slytherin, all in their seventh year as they face hardship, loyalty, and most of all- doing what is right, trying to defeat Voldemort, once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE RESULT OF THAT<strong>

Ellie McCoy: Gryffindor

4:26 PM, London, England

She sat staring intently at the boy, her age and was astonished at what he was thinking. The room was cold and unfriendly, and she felt the growing coldness seep into her bones, making her want to leave. She sat rigidly, unfriendly with the boy she thought she knew.

"Pardon?" Her brown eyes turned angry as she realized what he had just said.

"I said, Voldemort's side is right, why don't we join? They could use brave girls like you," he commented, pushing up her chin so his eyes met hers.

"And I said never."

She stared angrily at the man, and after a few seconds stormed out of the room, her blonde hair swishing angrily. How dare he think that she would join Voldemort? How dare him!

"Wait, Ellie! I promise this is the right choice!"

She shook her head as she ran to the nearby meadow, her safe haven and place of trust. She made sure he wasn't following her and then sat under a blooming tree and watched the leaves as they blew in the breeze. She didn't want to pick sides in this war, if anything; she wanted to stay out of it. But with her brother, Jackson being on the side against Voldemort, who she thought was a loon and was a control and power freak, who she certain didn't want anything to do with, and her now ex-boyfriend being on the side for Voldemort, who she thought was her soul-mate before this had happened, what would she choose? Some choices in life you could change later, but this wasn't one of them. Once you picked a path, it was final. As she watched the leaves fall that day, little did she know her strength, and power would be put to the test, and she would have to make a decision- right one or not. And this decision would be important; it would be the matter of life, or death.

* * *

><p>Claire Jenkens: Ravenclaw<p>

5:35 PM, London, England

She sat, her nose pointed in a book she had read countless amounts of times.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite." This line always got her, which was why it was highlighted and underlined numerous times. Why couldn't she have the love that Romeo and Juliet had with each other? But deep down she knew the answer, she knew that it was a scary time outside of the cottage she shared with her older sister, Jackie.

Just then Jackie entered into the small cottage, shaking off her jacket as she did so.

"It's horrifyingly windy out there," she said as she checked her hair in their kitchen mirror. Claire wasn't even sure why the mirror was there, she certainly didn't like to see her appearance in it. She wasn't attractive in her opinion, with hazel eyes that were too big, and braces that made her teeth stand out even more. She often wore her hair up in a bun away from her face, which was fine, but gave her a librarian look, which kids teased her about. That wasn't even the worst- it was her too pale skin that made her look like a vampire that was sick. She could never tan, she would burn and be as bright red as a lobster, or she would be pale. No wonder the boys never asked her out or even made any effort to talk to her, no wonder she wasn't a Juliet in a love story.

"Claire, are you alright? I'd think you would be excited getting out of this house and going to Hogwarts. You won't have to stay with the uncool, Ravenclaw, Professor sister, which is probably a relief," she said laughing.

But it wasn't a relief in Claire's eyes. Her big sister was her best friend, no matter what each day held, she knew her sister would be there to help her. And she knew her sister cared for her the same way. They were each other's only family, and they leaned on one another during the rough years, sometimes going hungry on those cold winter nights or leaning on one another during the hot humid nights of July.

"Support your sister no matter what, shoot for the stars, and know that bad days will pass. You so remind me of your father, Claire Bear. I love you." Those were the words forever implanted in her head, given to her by her mother before she had lost her battle to a muggle sickness known as cancer. She supported her sister because of her mother's words, but it was also more than that. She had a feeling her sister would be getting married soon, and as much as she was happy for her sister on the outside, she certainly wasn't on the inside. She needed her sister in her life, and she was scared that if she got married, she would be forgotten- lost in the wind, an orphan struggling to find her place in the world. She knew it was silly, but her mother was dead, and her Father had long forgotten her. She didn't even know his name- let alone anything about him.

"Claire, I have the feeling that you are sick, are you sure you are okay? Honestly, I hope so, you have to go back to school tomorrow for a good education so you can become a professor in the future. But that wasn't what I was going to say. You got some mail- a letter from Scotland, a letter from the United States and a letter from home sweet home, London, who are they from?"

She looked up shocked. Mail? Since when had Claire ever gotten any mail? She was just the quiet, always reading or studying Ravenclaw, who everyone just talked to get her to do their homework. She only had one friend, Cho Chang, and even sometimes that friend would get snotty and rude, always coming back to Claire saying she had been wrong to get that way and all that nonsense, so it couldn't have been her friend, but who else would even take the effort to mail her? She couldn't guess, so the best option was to read it.

She grabbed the nearest and her heart swelled at the process of getting mail and getting loved. She ripped the letter out of its envelope like a rabid dog that wanted more, and was shocked it was from an official source-The Quibbler, a newspaper run by Luna Lovegood's father. Luna was one of the sweetest human beings she had ever met, so she realized that she had two friends, although Cho absolutely hated Luna, so it didn't seem like it.

She quickly scanned through the letter.

"Who is it from? Claire you're leaving me hangin' here!" Jackie said laughing as she jumped up and down.

"It's the Quibbler," Claire replied shocked at what the letter contained. She had never expected they would mail her back- and she had never even meant to send that letter.

"Jackie, get me the nearest Quibbler please," Claire asked as she once more read through the letter to make sure it wasn't fake and that she wasn't dreaming.

Jackie handed her the Quibbler and she flipped to page 10.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY ARTICLE IS IN THE QUIBBLER!" Jackie looked up at her, troubled.

"What article? Did you write under a pen name?" she fretted as she read over it.

"Yes I did. It's against Voldemort. Luna asked me to write it last year, and because she's my friend I did it. Now, her father wants me to write an article every month! The other letters are from other newspapers and companies that want me to write too!"

Jackie and Claire danced around the kitchen that night, thrilled that she would be able to stand up to Voldemort in more than one way, but little did she know that night, her loyalty and skill would be put to the test by Voldemort himself, as he tried to tempt her the only way he knew how- using lies and what Claire wanted most of all- love.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, it means so much to me. I will be updating every Friday or so, (Well, at least it is my goal, I'm trying). So please review, it will make for one happy girl and only take up ten seconds worth of time for you. **

**See you next week! :) **

**Love from, Whiterose**


End file.
